The Story of a Lolita
by minnesotarose13
Summary: Lolita Wakeshima's story!


Her name is Lolita Wakeshima. She's almost 15, and she's with a big group of her friends from the anime club she's in. She has long black locks down to her waist almost and they have purple highlights. She's wearing a shirt she customized herself and is going to sit down on her favorite ride. She's the only one going on besides her best friends Lila Sparrow, Fynn and Charlotte Yuki, Lila was a Pirate and Charlotte was a demi-god(but no one except for her and Lila knew besides her parents and people at camp). Just as she's waving at them, a rather handsome boy comes and sits by her. "Hey." He says,  
"Hi." She giggles, *way to keep it cool* she thinks to herself.  
"I like your shirt. Its very much my style too." He tells her sweetly. "Thanks. You like anime?"  
"Yep. I especially like the sad ones more then the scary ones." She shot her head his way and kind of stared at him. She knew she had heard only one other say that to her. Her crush of three years had said that to her when they first started talking. She had never met him though. She kept on praying that she would see him someday, she still prayed that. She still wanted to know if he was as beautiful as she had imagined in her dreams. "Yeah. Me too." She said looking away from him. He had seemed so vaguely familiar. She had the answer itching on her toungue. "You ready to ride the ride?" He asked her very enthusiastically, "YEAH! LETS DO THIS!" She said just as enthusiastically as him. The ride went on for thirty minutes, there was wild spins, quick twitches, and the beautiful boy held her hand everytime she got scared. It was an awesome,amazing,and perfect ride. After they got  
off he bought her a big chocolate covered pretzel and a strawberry milkshake. She thanked him. And they rode on rides the rest of the day. The last ride they rode was a rollercoaster, and he put his arm around her. She blushed, and looked at him innocently. When the ride started she snuggled close to him. He looked down and smiled at her without her noticing. They put one of their arms up and screamed the whole ride. When it was time to go it was nearly midnight. Lolita had found out the boy's name was Luka. She told him her name was Lolita. "I think that's a beautiful name, it matches your personality." He says, she looked at him questionally, "How?" She asked. "It reminds me of something elegant yet frilly, beautiful and respectful, old fashioned yet knows her way around the century, and its just plain cutie." He said, she smiled and said, "Thanks, that's the sweetest thing anyones  
ever said to me." She gave him a peck on the cheek. This time, it was him who blushed, "Your welcome. Hey what hotel are you staying at?" He asked,  
"The one just up here." She replied,  
"Hey me too!" He said, making her giggle. "It has a computer right? I need to check my youtube. I'm messaging this girl I really really like." He said. Lolita suddenly felt sad, *well, that's depressing. He has a girlfriend* she thought. They walked into the hotel and found the computer, Luka sat down on it. "Hey they have cookies, I'm going to go grab some ok?" She said, she really didn't want to see what that girl had said to him. "Yeah, sure." He said. She went over and grabbed 5 cookies, there would be two for each and then they could split the last. She was walking back, she had a tray in her hand and on it was the plate of cookies and chocolate milk with napkins. She was walking back and saw that his youtube page was her crush's. She almost dropped the tray, "YOURE THE ONE WHO IVE BEEN TALKING TO FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS? YOUR HIM?" She screamed, luckily there was no one there  
to see it. "YOUR HER?" He asked, pointing at the message. She nodded, and was stunned. This was the person whom she had fallen for no more then three years ago. It was exactly then, it was three years exactly today. They embraced each other. They continued talking like they had been best friends their whole lives. When they finally decided to go to bed it was almost 3 AM. They were one room away from each other. He and she talked for a while longer and when she heard someone call for her and tell her to come in she said she'd be a minute. He and she looked at each other and he told her a joke to make her smile. "Will I see you tomorrow, Luka?" She asked,  
"Maybe." He said, "It depends what day your leaving, I'm staying for the next three days." He said. " So am I!" She exclaimed.  
"Awesome." He said, he stared into her eyes for a while until finally he leaned in and their lips met. It was like a sweet warm ice cream pie that had chocolate syrup on top and strawberry shortcake with pink filling inside that was so soft. When they parted, their heads lingered there for a moment, their eyes closed, and when Lolita opened up her eyes, he was staring at her. She took his hand in hers, put it to her heart, and said, "Your mine forever, and I'm yours." He smiled and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way." They kissed one last time and she put her key in the door and stood against the door, bit her lip, and slid down. She had a permanet smile on her face. She closed her eyes and held on to those moments with him. "So how was it?" She heard a familiar voice. She looked up and just noticed that her friends, Lila and Charlotte were sitting right there. Charlotte was  
smiling and was standing by the table closest to her, and Lila was obviously the one who said it because she had a smirk on her face and still had her mouth open a bit. "How was what?" She asked,  
"Oh don't play that. How was your first kiss?" Lila and Charlotte said at the same time. Lolita smiled, she knew she was probably never going to live this down, so might as well come out with it. "It tasted like a very soft ice cream pie with chocolate syrup and strawberry pie with pink filling inside." She said, they all giggled. "How can you have so much description? It was what? 30 seconds? That's pretty cool." Charlotte said.  
"Haha. Yeah. It was so magical." Lolita said.  
"Well why don't we let you sleep and then you can tell us everything in the morning, all right?" Lila said, Lolita nodded. She still had a smile on her lips that would just not go away. No matter how long she tried, it just wouldn't leave. She kind of liked it. It was just the ending to a perfect night that she had always wanted. She fell asleep dreaming about what she and Luka would be doing the next day.

(¯`v´¯)  
`. ¸.ت


End file.
